gamesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Android iOS Windows Phone |Rating= |Mode=Single player |Media=Download |Sys= }} Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is an indie point-and-click survival horror developed by Scott Cawthon and released for Microsoft Windows, Android, iOS, and Windows Phone. The game is the sequel to the original Five Nights at Freddy's which released about two months prior. The game was released on November 10, 2014 on Windows, November 13, 2014 on Android, November 20, 2014 on iOS, and December 2, 2014 on Windows Phone. Story In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the player assumes control of a new protagonist named Jeremy Fitzgerald who has been hired as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The game is later revealed to take place in 1987 on the Jeremy's paycheck. Throughout the game, the same Freddy Fazbear's Pizza employee from the first game (commonly called "Phone Guy" by fans) calls Jeremy at the beginning of each night to help Jeremy and explain story. Phone Guy says that this restaurant is an upgraded version of the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and features remodels of the original animatronics equipped with facial recognition technology that is tied to a local criminal database. He explains that the new animatronics were not programmed with a proper night mode and will be attracted to the nearest source of sound since their programming tell them they are in the wrong room if no noise is heard. This so happens to be the office. The animatronics also will mistake any people seen after hours as animatronic endoskeletons, like in the first game, and will attempt to stuff them into a spare Freddy Fazbear suit which kills the person in the process. He also explains the basic gameplay mechanics and warns Jeremy to keep the music box on one of the camera feeds wound up. Later, Phone Guy informs Jeremy that the old models of the animatronics were retrofitted with new technology but did not work properly and were replaced with the new ones. They are kept in a backroom as spare parts. As the game progresses, it is hinted that something is going on during the day, as the man on the phone mentions that rumors are going around and, later, that a police investigation is going on. Exactly what is happening is not specified, but the man informs them that someone had apparently entered the restaurant and "used one of the animatronic suits" for unknown intentions. The man also warns Jeremy that the animatronics have become strangely hostile towards adults, mentioning that they interact with children just fine, but will unblinkingly stare at adults; this too is never explained, though a minigame implies that someone has hacked the new animatronics' predator identification software for unknown reasons. On the game's fifth night, Jeremy is informed by the man on the phone that the restaurant has been put on lockdown due to an event that he will not describe but which is in place to make sure no employees, present or former, can come in or go out. The man also mentions that the position of the restaurant's day shift security has a vacancy and Jeremy may be promoted to it, and that the owner of the older restaurant named "Fredbear's Family Diner" will be contacted for more information on the animatronics. On the sixth night, the man on the phone, sounding noticeably disturbed, informs Jeremy that the restaurant has been closed for undescribed reasons, but he does mention that someone used a "spare yellow suit" for the animatronics and now none of the animatronics are working properly and warns Jeremy not to leave his station under any circumstances. He also tells Jeremy that he will be taking over as night shift security guard when the restaurant reopens. If Jeremy is successful in surviving the sixth night, he is promoted to day shift to cover a birthday party on the next day to make sure the animatronics do not cause any problems. A newspaper that is shown in the winning screen of the sixth night says that the restaurant will close down and the newer animatronics will be scrapped, but the older ones saved for when the restaurant reopens, hinting at the events of the first game. In the custom night level, Jeremy is replaced by a new player character named Fritz Smith due to Jeremy's promotion. If the player manages to win the custom night, they discover Fritz has been fired for "tampering with the animatronics" and "odor", a call back to the previous game's custom level message. Characters *'Jeremy Fitzgerald' - The main protagonist of the game. Jeremy is hired as a new night security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He later is told that he will be switched to the day shift. *'Fritz Smith' - The protagonist of the custom night. Fritz is later fired on the same day that he was hired. *'Toy Freddy' - The new version of the original Freddy Fazbear animatronic. Unlike his counterpart, Toy Freddy is active on beginning nights but less active on later nights. He travels down the hallway outside the office and will come in through the doorway. *'Toy Bonnie' - The new version of the original Bonnie animatronic. Similar to his counterpart, Toy Bonnie will become active first. He appears to take his time when making his way to the office. He will attempt to enter the office through the right air vent. He becomes less active on later nights. *'Toy Chica' - The new version of the original Chica animatronic. Toy Chica is more active on earlier nights and will usually be second to leave the show stage. Although she can appear in the hallway, she comes into the office through the left air vent. *'Mangle' - The new version of the original Foxy animatronic. Unlike the other Toy animatronics, Mangle is disfigured due to mutilation by children. Due to constant repairs having to be made, Mangle became a "take apart and put together" attraction for younger kids and become known as "The Mangle" among employees. Mangle will appear in the hallway but will come into the office through the right air vent. Once Mangle enters the office, she will cling to the ceiling and will eventually kill the player. She cannot be repelled once in the office unlike other animatronics. *'Balloon Boy (BB)' - A completely new animatronic that resembles a little boy holding a balloon. BB will enter the office through the left air vent. Once in the office, he will disable the player's flashlight and cannot be repelled. BB does not directly attack the player but by disabling the flashlight leaves the player vulnerable to other animatronics particularly Foxy. *'The Puppet' - Another new animatronic that is puppet. The Puppet resides in a present at the Prize Corner and is kept at bay thanks to the music box creating continuous music. However, if the music box is not kept wound up, the Puppet will start to emerge for an attack. Once it leaves its starting location, nothing will stop him from killing the player shortly after. *'Freddy Fazbear' - The original Freddy Fazbear model that is kept in the backroom along with the other old animatronics. Freddy is very active and will attempt to enter the office through the hallway. He does not hide in the darkness like his appearance in the first game. *'Bonnie' - The original Bonnie model that is kept in the backroom along with the other old animatronics. Bonnie is very damaged as he is missing his face (revealing his endoskeleton) and entire left arm. He is a very active animatronic that will enter the office via the left air vent. *'Chica' - The original Chica model that is kept in the backroom along with the other old animatronics. Chica's mouth has unhinged and appears to not be able to lower her arms. Chica is very active and will attempt to enter the office through the right air vent. *'Foxy' - The original Foxy model that is kept in the backroom along with the other old animatronics. Foxy seems to have an even more withered appearance than his original appearance. Foxy will attempt to enter the office through the hallway and is the only other animatronic that disregards the Freddy Fazbear head entirely. Shining the light on Foxy will eventually make him retreat. *'Golden Freddy' - A mysterious Freddy Fazbear animatronic that is a goldish color. He can randomly appear inside the office or in the hallway in a slumped position. He can also appear as a floating head in the distance. Failure to use the Freddy Fazbear head will cause him to fade away only to kill the player as his disembodied head. Gameplay The gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is very similar to that of the original game with a few big changes. Doors and the power management mechanics have been removed entirely and replaced by a flashlight and a wearable Freddy Fazbear head. The camera mechanics still stays intact with the added ability of being able to use flashlights in each of the viewable rooms in order to find things lurking in the dark. A music box that must be kept wound up can be accessed through a specific camera. The player must prevent the animatronic characters, whose numbers have more than doubled since the first game, from killing the player and survive from 12 AM to 6 AM. Due to the lack of doors, the player must protect themselves with a wearable Freddy Fazbear head which tricks the animatronics and in turn causes them to leave the blindspot in the vents or hallway or leave the office. When an animatronics appears in the office, the player must immediately put on the Freddy head or else the animatronic will kill the player. Even if the player puts on the head, they must have done it in an extremely timely manner or else the animatronic will forcefully take off the head and kill the player. This trick does not work on Foxy or the Puppet animatronics. In order to stop Foxy from killing the player, the player must shine their flashlight at the hallway in order to cause Foxy to eventually retreat. To prevent the Puppet from killing the player, the player must access the Prize Corner camera which has a music box that can be wound up through this camera feed. Failure to do so will cause the Puppet to awake and eventually make its way to kill the player. The player has a flashlight, vent lights, and camera lights that can be used to see animatronics hiding in the darkness. The flashlight can cause the animatronics to "reset" which slows them down and allow the player to light up the hallway blindspot. Vent lights light up the vent blindspots and camera lights can light up any room. All these lights depend on a battery that has to be managed which is similar to the original power management mechanic from the first game. Using lights drain the battery and draining all the battery power can leave the player defenseless against Foxy. Balloon Boy can also disable the flashlight which yields the same results. Dying in this game can sometimes result in a random minigame happening that reveals tidbits of the Five Nights at Freddy's lore. Failing or beating a minigame will trigger a relevant jumpscare from one of the animatronics and will return the player to the main screen. The game's custom night mode allows the player to adjust the AI of all the animatronics with the exception of the Puppet. There are also custom night modes that have preset AI. Beating a custom night mode, with the exception of 20/20/20/20 mode, will earn the player a collectible toy for their office. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Desura art.png|Art from Desura and IndieDB FNAF 2 Steam header.jpg|Steam header Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer|Official Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer FNAF 2 Teaser 1.jpg|The first official teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 teasing a 2015 release date. FNAF 2 Teaser 2.jpg|The second teaser featuring the old Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. FNAF 2 Teaser 3.jpeg|The third teaser featuring Foxy and Mangle behind a curtain similar to the Pirate Cove curtain from the first game. FNAF 2 Teaser 4.jpg|A fourth teaser stating "No place to run and exactly one place to hide". It is from the player's perspective inside the Freddy Fazbear head. Foxy is also in the hallway. FNAF 2 Teaser 5.jpg|The fifth and final teaser for the game featuring a black screen with a warning sign icon next to a camera feed button. FNAF 2 Teaser 5 Brightened.jpg|When the final teaser is brightened, it features the Puppet along with the rest of the FNAF 2 map. External Links *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 | Steam *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 | Desura *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 | IndieDB *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 | Google Play Store *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 | Amazon *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 | Windows Phone page *scottgames.com Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone